Jason Argonaut
Jason Argonaut or better known as "Avalon's Invisible Force" is a traveling mage who used to be a knight of Avalon. He is famous for being one of the very few mages to unlock and master the true potential of Telekinesis, which is how he got the alias. Appearance Personality Relationships History Synopsis Equipment *'Clarent:' Magic and Abilities Telekinesis The "Thousand Magic Mage" alias that Jason has was given to him in part by people confusing his Telekinesis abilities for various other magic. For example, Crash because of its destructive power or Stealth because of Jason's ability to perform tasks that are so complex and precise that it seems like he can wield invisible weapons or tools in a similar manner as Stealth. Jason's unique form of Telekinesis allows him to use Telekinesis in two ways. The first is using his magic power to bring the ethernano in the atmosphere under his control to manipulate objects and matter with his mind. The second and more versatile way is to use his magic power to generate and control the very force or interaction of telekinesis, which is also called the telekinetic force or fifth force. The telekinetic force operates outside of the four fundamental forces, which is how Jason is able to make objects or matter move or respond to his whims without any physical interaction. On a basic level he is able to perform the tasks that are commonly associated with telekinesis, which includes stuff like general manipulation, levitating, altering the direction, pulling, pushing, and binding objects. He is able to perform these basic applications on both a small surgical level and a very large scale like when he was able to telekinetically restrain an army of opponents with a swipe of his arm. On an intermediate level he is able to manipulate pre-existing elements, force objects to automatically follow a target, motor-skill control, telekinetically augment his physical abilities, create telekinetic blasts or bursts, crushing, cutting, manifest telekinetic extensions of himself, telekinetically augment a body's healing processes, flight, apply pressure to matter telekinetically, telekinetically change molecules for transmutation, ethernano manipulation, combine telekinesis with unarmed combat, etc. This is the most used level for Jason and has on many occasions obliterated armies with these applications of telekinesis alone. If it isn't enough then and only then will he move on to his more advanced applications. These applications include draining spells or mages of magic power by forcing the magic power out their body through telekinesis, use telekinesis across vast distances, manipulate his cells to control his age, control his own mental processes by telekinetically manipulating the electrical signals in his brain, further weaponize telekinetic force to perform feats similar to Stealth's ability to create and use invisible weapons, control someone else's telekinetic actions, telekinetically move the properties of one pre-existing thing to another to mimic an inferior form of enchantment, create vibrations, generate and control shockwaves, and other similar applications. *'Telekinetic Limbs:' *'Explosion:' Explosion is a simple spell that allows Jason to use telekinesis to force the ethernano in the atmosphere to shake violently to increase the kinetic energy of the ethernano just enough to create a fiery explosion. The size and power of the explosion can vary a lot from a small explosion to one large enough to wipe out a town. *'Rupture:' Teleportation Magic *'Direct Line:' *'Rift Action:' Sword Magic Active Psionic Style Avalon Sword Style Elf Physiology *'Superior Physiology:' **'Semi-Immortality:' ***'Contaminant Immunity:' **'Superhuman Senses:' ***'Extrasensory Perception:' *'Magic Affinity:' **'Second Origin Siphoning:' Jason, like all elves, has easy access to his second origin. He is able to draw out a little bit of its power at a time to augment the power of his spells and increase his magic's capabilities. ***'Second Origin Activation:' *'Enhanced Combat:' **'Enhanced Swordsmanship:' Magic Power Trivia Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Knight Category:Swordsman Category:Telekinesis User Category:Command T User Category:Teleportation Magic User Category:Sword Magic User